Alyn Dondarrion
'''Alyn Dondarrion '''is the son of Ser Alric Dondarrion and Elaina Selmy, born in the year 351AC. He is cousin to the Lord of Blackhaven Arlan Dondarrion. A notable knight, he won his spurs dueing the War of the Seven Banners. He currently resides in King's Landing where he hopes to become a member of the King's Guard. History Alyn Dondarrion was born in 351 as the second son of a second son, his father Alric Dondarrion was the younger brother of Thundering Triston Dondarrion who famously sheltered Baelon Targaryan before the War of Shadow. His father had fought in this war alongside his uncle Triston but had survived where the Thunderer had perished. After the war the small council had convinced King Aemon to pardon the lords who had stood with Baelon, Alric included. He returned to Blackhaven, now ruled by his nephew. Alric's young son Edric was sent to foster with a Dornish Lord as a hostage, after some time Alyn was born. As his first son had been sent away Alric took an active role in raising his son and oversaw his martial training personally, as he grew it became clear that Alyn was notably strong, when he turned 12 he was already able to overpower the other boys in the training yards easily and he began sparring with his father and his knights. He was also taken as a squire by his father at this stage and became skilled with most weapons, in particular the sword. In 366 at the age of 15, Alyn and his father left Blackhaven to fight in the War of Seven Banners. In particular they landed in Myr with Ser Daven Lannett's forces and took part in the cavalry actions of the Skirmishes of the Flatlands. Over the course of this fighting Alyn gained valuable skills in riding, spending much of his time in the saddle on the move. He also learned much about survivalism having to live off the land and go without if necessary. Throughout the war Alyn acted nobly and bravely and won the esteem of his father as well as many of the other knights of the army. At the end of the war Alyn's father knighted him, he felt he had showed himself as worthy during the conflict and he, like many of the lords and knights who had fought in the war, felt that the war had been hard fought for little gain. He felt his son had shown that even on the least grand battlefield grand deeds could be conducted. They both returned to Blackhaven and continued their support of the Lord. In 377 Alyn and his father were sent to dispatch a group of robber knights who were robbing peasants and travellers on the roads of the Marches. They hunted them down and engaged them in battle, during which Alyn's father was felled by an enemy arrow and gravely injured. Alyn rallied his father's forces and defeated the remaining bandits. He took his father back to Blackhaven where the maesters attended him, however the wound was mortal. On his deathbed Alyn's father told him how proud he was and that he knew that Alyn would go on to greater things. He handed him a parchment which he had written with the help of the maester. It was a letter of introduction at court, in particular for the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. He told Alyn that in this world the second son of a second son usually did not have the opportunity to amount to much but in the Kingsguard any man can become a legend. If Alyn desired it he could take the letter of introduction to King's Landing and present himself to the King, Hand or Lord Commander for consideration. The next morning Alric Dondarrion was dead. Alyn stayed in his cousin's service, leading the household guard. When Lord Lomas of Blackhaven died in a riding accident Alyn's brother returned from Dorne where he had stayed since his fostering and had married a Dornish woman and had children there. He brought his family with him and was proclaimed Lord of Blackhaven. At this time Arlan Dondarrion appeared, previously believed to be dead he had been living in Braavos in hiding, being the son of Triston he was the rightful heir and after many councils and discussions he was given the lordship. Edric clearly resented this and tried to stir up the court and get them to give him the lordship back but this was unsuccessful. After this time the court at Blackhaven changed, Edric stayed with his family and there was some tension between him and Arlan. Alyn had no interest in politics, he decided that now would be the time he would make his way to King's Landing and present himself for consideration for the Kingsguard. Recent Events When Alyn's cousin, and subsequently his entire family, declared for Aegor Targaryen he fled and made his way to King's Landing where he is currently part of the Hand, Arthur Redwyne's guard awaiting the Lord Commander returning to the city. Family *Ser Alric Dondarrion - Father - d. 377 *Elaina Selmy - born 321 (59) **Edric Dondarrion - Brother 348 (32) *Triston "the Thunderer" Dondarrion - Uncle - d.349 **Lord Arlan Dondarrion - Cousin **Lord Lomas Dondarrion - Cousin **Harys Dondarrion - Cousin **Bethany Dondarrion - Cousin Category:House Dondarrion Category:Stormlander